La vente aux enchère
by Lokkye
Summary: Le directeur d'Emerald décide d'introduire un nouveau projet dans l'entreprise pour le plus grand malheur de notre jeune éditeur... enfin peut-être.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau projet d'Isaka

Bip bip bip * *

Le bruit d'un réveil annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée ce fit entendre dans un appartement.

Le jeune homme tandis le bras pour éteindre ce bruit infernale.

Émergeant de son lit, le jeune homme du nom d'Onodera Ritsu s'étira pour détendre ses membres endoloris.

Aujourd'hui c'était jeudi, encore deux jours avant le week-end. Il regarda son réveil qui indiqua 7h15 avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour préparer son petit rituel du matin.

Il prit d'abord une douche pour se réveiller et alla dans la cuisine pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

Une fois propre et nourrit, il se dirigea vers le salon pour prendre son sac en vérifiant qu'il avait bien toutes ses affaires.

Prêt pour aller travailler, il sortit de son appartement avant de s'apercevoir que la porte de son voisin s'ouvrit au même moment.

Il eu un mouvement de panique sachant très bien qui allait apparaître derrière cette porte.

" - Bonjour Onodera. " Salua l'homme d'une voix neutre.

"- Bonjour Takano."

Eh oui cet homme n'était autre que Takano Masamune.

La première fois qu'il le rencontra fut lors de sa première année de collège.

Il eu un coudre de foudre pour lui.

Mais après un malentendu, ils se sont séparés, avant de se recroiser dix ans plus tard.

Le plus âgé lui promit qu'il le referait tomber amoureux de lui. Et c'est à ce moment que tout commença.

Sa vie se transforma en enfer car il dut subir le harcèlement quotidien de Takano.

Mais lui c'était promit de ne plus tomber amoureux de personne que ce soit un homme ou une femme pour ne plus avoir à revivre une déception amoureuse.

" - On y va. " Dit-il lui coupant ses pensées.

Onodera l'ignora et passa devant sans lui accorder un regard pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur mais Takano l'ayant compris lui attrapa le bras.

" - Onodera ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ? " Demanda t-il en le tournant face à lui.

" - Quoi !? Je ne te fuis pas ! " Répondit-il toujours sans le regarder.

" - Alors regarde-moi. " Ordonna t-il en le fixant.

" - Non... Je suis pressé ! Laisse-moi partir ! "

Mais Takano ne l'écouta pas et l'embrassa pour le calmer.

" - A-Arrête... " Dit-il en coupant le baiser.

" - Si tu dis que tu m'aimes. "

Sans répondre Ritsu le repoussa et réussit à s'enfuir.

Il se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la station en espérant que Takano prendrai sa voiture pour ne pas avoir à prendre le même métro que lui.

Il prit un siège dans le métro qui ne contenait que quelques personnes.

Une fois assis, il soupira en ne voyant pas le plus âgé arriver.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui as pris tout à l'heure, il ne peux pas me laisser tranquille. Comme si j'allais lui dire quelque chose d'aussi faux. Il est fou ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a embrasser ? Il savait très bien que j'allais le repousser ! Et dire que je vais devoir le voir toute la journée, il va sûrement être de mauvaise humeur et c'est encore moi qui vais payer._

Onodera resta dans ses pensées jusqu'à l'arrivé du métro.

Ritsu arriva aux éditions Marukawa.

Il s'installa à son bureau dans la section shojos manga.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bureau de Takano où il vit qu'il était déjà en train de travailler sur un storyboard.

Il soupira en se disant qu'il devait arrêter de penser à lui.

Il prit un storyboard qui se trouvait sur son bureau et commença à travailler.

* Plus tard dans l'après-midi *

Onodera travailla toujours sur ses storyboards quand un homme débarqua dans le bureau, troublant le calme qui régnait dans la section shojo.

" - Takano ! Takano ! Le directeur veut que je vous donne cette lettre ! "

" - Pas la peine de crier. Je vous entends très bien " Dit-il en prenant la lettre que lui tendit l'homme. " C'est pour quoi cette lettre ? "

" - Eh bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez mais le directeur avait décidé il y a quelques semaines de concrétiser un nouveau projet, mais il fallait décider ce que ce serait et il y a un peu plus d'une semaine il a choisit, c'est ce qu'il vous explique dans la lettre. Mais maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à avoir votre accord pour savoir si vous voulez que votre section y participe. " Expliqua l'homme légèrement mal à l'aise. " Et si vous avez un problème ou une contestation vous pouvez allez voir le directeur. " Ajouta t-il.

" - Très bien, merci. " Remercia Takano.

L'homme se retourna pour retourner dans sa section pendant que Takano ouvrit la lettre.

_Takano,_

_Comme vous le saviez, j'ai décidé, il y a quelques temps de construire un nouveau projet dans les murs d'Emerald. Ce projet aura pour but de faire participé vos employés à une vente aux enchère. Tous les rédacteurs en chef, vous inclus devront " acheté " un de ses propres employés, celon un tirage au sort. Il sera attribué à chacun d'eux un petit papier avec un numéro. Vous devrez choisir un numéro entre 1 et 4. Celui que vous aurez choisit devra vivre obligatoirement avec vous et vous obéir sans protester. Pour les trois autres qui ne seront pas choisit auront droit à une semaine de vacance. Ce projet débutera à partir de samedi prochain, c'est-à dire dans 2 jours, et durera pendant une semaine, faites en sorte d'avoir terminé toutes votre travail d'ici là, vous ne travaillerez pas pendant ce laps de temps. Voilà ce sera tout si vous avez des questions je vous attends dans mon bureau._

_Cordialement,_

_Directeur d'Emerald,_

_Ryuichiro Isaac._

En lisant cette lettre, Takano ne sut s'il devait aller dans son bureau et tuer l'homme ou garder son self-contrôle et aller poser des questions sur le pourquoi de cette idée des plus idiotes et inutiles de ce pauvre fou.

Il finit par opter pour la deuxième solution, se disant que tuer l'homme - bien que l'idée soit vraiment tentante - ne lui apporterai que des problèmes.

Il décida donc de se lever pour rejoindre le directeur dans son bureau, non sans une points de colère avec la lettre crispée dans sa main.

" - Je m'absente un instant. " Annonça t-il à ses collègues. " Continuer votre travail. "

Devant le ton qu'a employé leur patron, ils ne purent qu'hocher la tête.

Arrivé devant le bureau de l'homme soit disant fou, Takano prit tout de même la peine de frapper à la porte, en résistant à l'envie d'entre et de sauter sur l'homme pour l'étrangler.

" - Entrez. " Entendit-il de l'intérieur.

Takano ouvrit la porte avant d'entrer.

" - Ah ! Takano ! Je savais que vous alliez venir. " Dit Isaka avec son éternel sourire. " Je vous en pris assez-vous. " Continua t-il en désignant une chaise.

" - Ne jouez pas la carte décontracté avec moi, vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là et je n'accepterai jamais ça ! " Cria t-il en restant debout. " Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez mais n'incluez pas vos employés dans vos idées folles ! " Explosa Takano devant l'air idiot de l'homme.

" - Allons Takano ne vous énervé pas... "

" - Que je ne m'énerve pas ! Non mais vous êtes pas possibles ! "

" - Laissez-moi au moins le temps de m'expliquer. "

Sentant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Takano préféra s'assoir pour laissez parler le directeur.

" - Alors maintenant... " Commença t-il. " Le but de ce projet à pour but de rapprocher les employés, mais il me fallait une bonne idée pour trouver le moyen de faire habiter deux personnes ensemble. Donc je me suis dis que ce serait beaucoup mieux de le faire en s'amusant. "

" - Alors pourquoi vous ne faites ça qu'avec un seul et que les autres ont le droit à des vacances. "

" - Tout simplement parce que ça sera plus simple de faire habiter deux personnes ensemble, que cinq dans une même maison. "

" - Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je suis obligé de subir ça alors qu'il y a encore du travail qui nous attends. "

" - Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu, le travail sera fait quand tout le monde sera revenu. J'ai déjà prévenu tout le monde que l'entreprise avait une semaine de vacance. "

" - Donc ce que vous me dites c'est que je n'est pas le choix et que je suis obligé de faire cette vente aux enchère. " Soupira Takano, vaincu.

" - Exactement ! " S'exclama Isaka, vainqueur. " Donc la vente aux enchère aura lieu demain après-midi pour que l'acheté puisse réunir ses affaires et commencer le lendemain matin. Demain quand le " gagnant " aura été choisit, je vous donnerai une feuilles avec quelques règle simples à suivre. "

Takano soupira en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

" - Et aussi. " Reprit le directeur. " J'ai envoyé la lettre que vous avez reçu tout à l'heure à tout le monde et j'ai laissé le soin à tout les autres, d'annoncer eux-mêmes cette petite nouvelle à leur employé, et bien sûr c'est pareil pour vous. "

Takano grogna se disant qu'il va sûrement devoir convaincre les autres et que ça ne va pas être une tâche facile. Takano soupira une fois de plus mais consentit à sortir pour affronter ça.

_Plus vite je le aurais dis, plus vite se sera fini. _Essaya de se convaincre Takano.

De retour devant sa section, Takano s'arrêta deux minutes avant d'avancer de nouveau vers son bureau.

" - Toute le monde. " Annonça Takano. " Arrêter de travailler, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. "

Tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour se tourner vers Takano.

Takano leur raconta toute l'histoire, une fois terminé il attendit leurs réactions.

" - Quoi !? " S'écrièrent l'ensemble de l'équipe.

" - Avant que vous dites quoi que se soit, sachez que je n'étais pas particulièrement d'accord avec ça non plus, mais le directeur à déjà tout organiser pour réaliser ce projet donc nous avons pas le choix. " Déclara t-il pour alléger la soudaine tension dans la salle.

" - Non mais attendez. " Cria kisa. " Comment on va faire pour le travail on ne peut pas soudainement prendre une semaine de vacance. "

" - Justement, si ! Emerald va fermer pendant cette semaine, tout à été prévu pour. Donc c'est aussi pour ça que vous devez terminer tout votre travail avant demain midi vu que la vente au enchères se passera dans l'après-midi. "

" - Ça veut dire que l'un d'entre nous quatre devra vivre avec vous pendant toute une semaine en vous obéissant au doigt et à l'œil pour amélioré nos relations. " Commenta Mino.

" - En fait ça ne change pas de d'habitude. " Releva doucement Onodera.

" - Ouais t'as pas tord. " Confirma kisa.

" - Donc les trois qui ne seront pas sélectionnés auront le droit a une semaine de vacance ? " Demanda Hatori.

" - Oui. " Répondit Takano. " Vous aurez le droit de rester chez vous et faire ce que vous voulez. "

" - C'est intéressant ça ! " Reprit kisa.

" - Ouais mais pour celui qui sera sélectionner, c'est un peu injuste. " Grogna Onodera.

" - Ne t'en fais pas, je suis quelqu'un de facile à vivre en dehors du bureau. " Sourit Takano en regardant Onodera qui rougit légèrement.

" - C'est vrai que ça doit être quelque chose a voir... " Commenta Mino.

" - Bon ça va pour le moment. " Coupa Takano. " Il me semble que vous avez tous du travail à terminer alors dépêchez-vous un peu pour avoir fini dans les temps. " Conclut Takano en haussant la voix.

Tout le monde retourna à son travail en se posant milles et une questions.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le jour tant redouté

Le samedi après-midi tout le personnel d'Emerald a été réuni dans une salle prévu pour réunir tout ce beau monde avec une petit estrade pour le directeur.

Chaque employés de chaque sections ont été numérotés selon le nombre d'effectifs de leur section, sans prendre en compte leur patron qui ont tous été réunis à une table différente.

Dans la salle la tension est à son comble dans l'attente que le directeur arrive pour commencer la vente aux enchères.

Certains sont tout excités et d'autres appréhendent le moment où tout va commencer.

Après quelques minutes plus tendues les une que les autres, le directeur arriva dans salle pour se diriger vers l'estrade prévue à cette effet.

" - Bonjour tout le monde ! " Salua l'homme dans le micro. " Je sais que vous attendez tous le début de cette vente. Alors sans plus attendre nous allons commencer pour savoir qui devra subir le " supplice " de vivre pendant une semaine complète avec leur patron respectif. "

Le directeur se dirigea vers une table où plusieurs boîtes avaient été déposées.

Chaque boîtes avaient le nom des différentes sections de l'entreprise. L'homme se dirigea vers la première boîte, il prit le papier qu'il lut.

" - _Département des ventes. Chef : Yokozawa Takafumi. _"

Le directeur lui demanda de se lever pour venir piocher dans la boîte.

Yokozawa s'avança et vint se placer devant la boîte avant de plonger sa main dedans. Il en sortit un papier avec le numéro...

" - Numéro 2 ! " S'écria Yokozawa à contrecœur.

Le fameux numéro 2 de la table n'osa pas se lever de peur de se qui arriva.

" - Numéro 2 ! " Répéta t-il perdant patiente.

L'homme portant ce numéro se leva doucement sous le regard horrifié de Yokozawa.

" - Et nous avons un gagnant ! " Cria Isaka. " Il s'agit de Masakazu Henmi ! "

Henmi était figé d'effroi, il n'osa pas avancer.

" - Allons n'ayez pas peur Henmi ! Approchez-vous ! "

L'acheté s'approcha doucement, tremblant de tous ses membres.

" - Donc voilà Yokozawa, vous devrez vivre pendant une semaine sans râler avec Hemni. Tenez je vous donne cette lettre à tous les deux, vous pourrez l'ouvrir ce soir pour vous préparer pour le lendemain. Il s'agit des règles simples que vous devrez suivre. "

Les deux hommes ne purent qu'hocher la tête, encore choqués par l'annonce, avant d'aller s'assoir à la table suivantes.

" - Donc voilà pour le département des ventes, les autres vous avez le droit à une semaine de vacances. " Annonça t-il devant les exclamations des hommes, soulagés de pas avoir été choisit. " Maintenant passons au département suivant... "

Après 30 minutes, tous les autres passèrent, certains désespérés et d'autres assez content. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul...

" - Passons au dernier département... " Reprit le directeur. " La section shojo manga. Takano si vous voulez bien avancer pour choisir un papier. "

Ledit Takano obéi et vint à son tour prendre un papier.

" - Numéro 4 ! " S'écria Takano.

Voyant que personne ne se leva, Takano répéta le numéro. Une petite tête timide se leva très doucement, les joues légèrement rougies.

" - Et voilà le dernier gagnant ! " Reprit Isaka. " Onodera Ritsu ! "

Takano le vit s'approcher de lui le plus lentement possible.

" - Tenez tous les deux, je vous donne la lettre contenant les règles à suivre. " Dit-il en tendant deux lettres. " Donc pareil pour les autres, vous avez tous une semaine de vacances. '

Les deux allèrent s'assoir pour rejoindre les autres malheureux.

" - Voilà ! J'annonce la fin de la vente aux enchères ! Les achetés je vous souhaitent du courage et les autres profitez bien de vos vacances ! "

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Dans l'appartement 1202, Onodera n'avait pas arrêté de maudire sa malchance pendant tout le reste de la journée.

_Pourquoi !? Pourquoi ça doit me tomber dessus !? Je suis maudit ! J'ai dû faire quelque chose de terrible dans une autres vie ! C'est pas possible !_

Onodera venait de s'effondrer sur le sol de son salon. Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa son regard sur le plafond avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_C'est pas juste..._

Le châtain tourna la tête sur le côté et vit son sac qu'il avait posé près de son canapé.

_C'est vrai que le directeur nous a donné les règles à suivre._

Onodera se releva et attrapa son sac pour y prendre la lettre. Il s'assit sur le canapé et commença à lire.

_Voici les 10 règles que l'acheté doit suivre :_

_- Règle n°1 : Il doit arriver samedi à 8h chez l'acheteur et a le droit de partir le samedi suivant à 20h._

_- Règle n°2 : Il doit obéir aux doigt et à l'œil à son acheteur sans protester jour et nuit._

_- Règle n°3 : Il doit faire le ménage._

_- Règle n°4 : Il doit respecter son acheteur._

_- Règle n°5 : Il doit demander à l'acheteur avant de faire quoi que se soit._

_- Règle n°6 : Il a le droit de savoir ce que l'acheteur doit suivre comme règle._

_- Règle n°7 : Il ne doit pas frapper son acheteur ou l'insulter._

_- Règle n°8 : Il ne doit passe plaindre._

_- Règle n°9 : Il ne doit pas s'enfuir même s'il ne supporte plus la présence de l'acheteur._

_- Règle n°10 : Si l'acheteur veut quelque chose il doit lui apporter ou s'exécuter sans plainte ni protestation._

" - Non mais c'est quoi c'est règles ! " S'écria Onodera en colère.

Onodera lança la lettre à travers la pièce, énervé.

Il se leva d'un coup, donna un coup de pied dans le canapé, puis un autre, puis encore un autre avant de se calmer, ressentant une douleur dans le pied.

Le jeune homme, essoufflé, s'écroula sur le sol pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure.

" - Fait chier... " Marmonna t-il. " Il aurait pu mettre pas de harcèlement sexuel... "

Onodera rougit avant de se relever. Il se dirigea vers la chambre préférant aller préparer ses affaires - sans grand enthousiasme - il doit se lever tôt demain.

* Le lendemain à 7h45 *

" - Plus que 15 minutes... " Marmonna Onodera en regardant l'horloge de plus en plus stressé.

Il comptait les heures depuis hier, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil la nuit dernière. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à se que l'esprit perverti de Takano aurait pu inventer, sachant pertinemment qu'il en profiterait au maximum. Et qu'il essayerait de lui faire avouer ses sentiments.

_Non ! Arrête ! Je n'est aucun sentiment pour cette idiot !_

Onodera secoua la tête chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Il regarda à nouveau l'horloge qui indiqua 7h57.

_Allez Ritsu, dis-toi qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui est dans cette galère._

Onodera se leva lentement du canapé ou il s'y était assis attendant le moment fatidique, prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son voisin.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premier jour

Onodera était devant la porte de l'appartement de Takano depuis maintenant cinq minutes. Il savait qu'il était en retard et qu'il avait déjà désobéi à la première règle.

_Peut-être qu'il ne sais pas quelles règles je dois suivre..._

Après encore deux minutes de réflexion, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa deux coups à la porte. Le jeune homme entendit des pas venant de l'intérieur et stressa encore un peu plus, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant un Takano impassible.

" - Tu es en retard, Onodera ! " Déclara Takano.

" - Comment tu peux le savoir ? "

" - Tu étais censé arrivé à 8 heure et il est... " Répondit-il en regardant sa montre. " ... 8h06. "

" - On va pas en faire une maladie pour six malheureuses minutes, non ? "

" - On verra ça... Pour l'instant, entre ! "

Onodera s'exécuta, suivant Takano dans le salon.

" - Tu as apporté tes affaires ? " Demanda Takano.

" - Heu... Oui. "

" - Bien...Tu peux les poser là. " Dit-il en désignant une table. " Tu pourras les ranger tout à l'heure, je t'es fais de place dans le placard. "

" - D'accord. " Répondit-il en posant son sac là où la dit le plus âgé.

Après avoir posé son sac, Onodera ne sut pas quoi faire. Il resta debout, à fixer son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras de Takano venir s'encercler autour de son cou ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune.

" - Allons, Onodera ne fait pas cette tête comme si tu allais pleurer, je te promet que l'on va avoir beaucoup de plaisir à vivre ensemble. "

Onodera rougit à cette phrase à double sens.

" - Idiot ! Je ne vais pas pleurer ! C'est juste que je n'est le droit de rien faire sans que tu me le dise. "

" - Tu as lu les règles que tu dois suivre ? " Demanda Takano en le lâchant.

" - Oui. Hier soir. "

" - Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire quand tu désobéi à une règle ? "

_Je dois faire quelque chose ?_

" - Je dirais que non... " Conclu Takano. " Isaka ma donné la liste des règles que tu dois suivre pour ne pas que tu les changes... "

_Les changer ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé !_

" - ... Et il m'a aussi donné une feuille pour les 'punitions' autorisé si l'acheté désobéi. " Continua Takano.

" - Quoi ? Mais je savais pas ! Il a pas le droit de faire ça ! "

" - Si il a le droit. C'est lui qui organisé tout ça alors c'est normal qu'il y met ses propres règles du jeu. "

" - Évidement que tu dise ça. Ça t'arrange bien tout ça. "

Ça faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'il était arrivé et Onodera en avait déjà marre.

" - Onodera ! Tu réalise que tu viens déjà de bafouer trois règles sur dix ! " Dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

" - Quoi ? Lequelles ? "

" - Eh bien... " Dit-il en prenant la feuilles des règles. " La numéro 1 : tu es arrivé en retard, la numéro 4 : tu ne me respecte pas et enfin la numéro 8 : tu ne dois pas te plaindre. "

Onodera soupira se disant que la semaine va être longue.

" - D'accord je n'est pas respecté ces règles. " Accorda le plus jeune. " Mais là, c'est différent. "

" - Ah oui ? " Répondit Takano intéressé par la réponse qu'il va lui donner. " Et en quoi ? "

" - C'est trois règles que je n'est pas suivi c'est déjà quelque chose que je suis pas en temps normal. "

" - Ça c'est pas faux... " Marmonna le plus âgé.

" - Et sinon c'est quoi c'est 'punitions' que je dois faire ? " Demanda Onodera surprit que le brun soit d'accord avec lui.

" - Tiens tu peux les lire. "

Takano lui tendit les feuilles pour qu'Onodera les lisent, ce qu'il fit.

_Si l'acheté ne respecte pas les règles données aux début de la semaine, l'acheteur a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut à son acheté. Mais il n'a pas le droit de le blesser physiquement ou moralement. Si l'acheteur ne suis pas cette seule règle, l'acheté à le droit de venir se plaindre au directeur et la semaine sera annulée._

" - Ce qu'il veut... " Marmonna Onodera, son regard rivé sur cette phrase.

" - Et oui ! Mais je vais être gentil pour cette fois et je te laisse t'en sortir vu que tu n'était pas au courant. " Accorda le plus âgé.

Onodera le regarda à la fois surprit et soulagé.

_Il peut être vraiment gentil parfois. _Pensa Onodera.

" - Merci... " Marmonna Ritsu en rougissant légèrement.

" - Bon, ben puisque c'est réglé, je te laisse aller ranger tes affaires. Tu as mangé ce matin ? " Demanda Takano.

" - Hum... Non. "

Ce matin Onodera était tellement stressé qu'il n'avait rien pu avaler.

" - Ça me donnera aussi l'occasion de voir si tu mange correctement tes repas. "

_Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi._

" - Pendant que tu ranges tes affaires, je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. "

Takano se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Onodera aller dans la chambre.

Trente minutes plus tard le châtain avait fini de ranger ses affaires, mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans le salon.

_J'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi..._

Onodera se perdit dans ses pensées du coup, il n'entendit pas Takano entrer dans la chambre et venir se coller contre lui.

" - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ritsu ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas manger ? "

" - J'ai pas faim... "

" - Et moi je suis sûr du contraire. Te connaissant tu n'as pas dû manger hier soir non plus. "

Le ventre d'Onodera se manifesta juste à ce moment comme réponse a sa question.

" - Je vois. " Pouffa le plus âgé.

Onodera rougit ce sentant encore plus mal à l'aise. Takano semblait sentir la gêne de son amour car il arrêta de sourire.

" - Aller Ritsu, dis-moi ce qui va pas. " Demanda Takano en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

" - J'arrête pas de me dire que la situation est bizarre. " Avoua à contrecœur Onodera.

" - Bizzare ? Pourquoi ? "

" - Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! " Répondit le plus jeune en se dégageant de son étreinte, du moins en essayant car Takano resserra encore plus ses bras.

" - Tu veux dire ça ? "

Takano l'attrapa par le menton et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

" - A-Arrête ! "

" - Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu aimes ça ! " Dit Takano en souriant.

" - Quoi ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je n'aime pas ça ! " Rougit Onodera.

" - Ah oui ? " Répondit le plus âgé, suspicieux. " Ce n'est pas ce que dis ton corps.

Le brun posa sa main sur l'entrejambe où il y sentit une bosse se former sous son pantalon.

" - Non ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas ! "

Le brun poussa Ritsu contre le mur pour l'empêcher de s'échapper et l'embrassa amoureusement.

" - Ritsu ! Je t'aime. "

Onodera rougit encore plus en entendant ces mots qui ont fait un chemin direct vers son cœur.

" - Arrête ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! "

" - Bien sûr que si. Souviens toi de la dernière règle. Si je veux quelque chose tu dois le faire sans protester. Et pour l'instant ce que je veux c'est te toucher. " Répondit Takano en l'embrassant dans le cou.

" - Je déteste le directeur... "

" - Moi je commence à l'apprécier. " Sourit Takano.

Le plus âgé continua ce qu'il avait commencer et plongea sa main dans le pantalon du châtain le faisant sursauter. Avant qu'il n'est le temps de protester, Takano prit possession des lèvres de son amour.

" - Détend-toi. " Murmura Takano en coupant le baiser avant de s'agenouiller.

Le brun lécha le sexe durci du plus jeune sur toute sa longueur le faisant gémir bruyamment. Takano prit le membre offert à lui complètement dans sa bouche avant de faire de lents vas et viens. Après quelques minutes Takano sentit un goût amer et entendit les gémissements du plus jeune devenir de plus en plus fort annonçant qu'il arrive bientôt à son appogée.

" - T-Takano... Je vais... "

En entendant cela, le brun accéléra le mouvement avant de sentir un liquide envahir sa bouche qu'il s'empressa d'avaler avec délice. Takano releva la tête pour y voir un Ritsu haletant avec les yeux fermées et les joues rouges avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

" - Ceci n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce que vais te faire cette semaine. "

" - Idiot... Comme si j'allais te laisser faire... "

" - Tu n'as pas le choix... ou je devrais te punir et comme j'ai le droit de te faire ce que je veux attends-toi à tout. " Dit-il en se retournant pour revenir à la cuisine.

De son côté Onodera était bouche bée face à cette dernière phrase.

_Attends-toi à tout... Je suis foutu... _Pensa t-il avec découragement.

Avec le reste du courage qui lui restait le châtain rejoint Takano dans la cuisine.

Après avoir mangé leur petit-déjeuner, le plus âgé décida d'accrocher les règles d'Onodera sur la porte du frigo pour ne pas que le plus jeune les oublies s'il ne veut pas être 'puni'.

" - T'es obligé de les accrocher ? " Demanda Ritsu en le voyant faire.

" - Non... Mais je te laisse une chance d'être obéissant et de faire ce que je te dis... même si ça ne me dirangerai pas de te punir. " Déclara Takano avec un sourire dangereux sur le visage.

" - ... Idiot. "

Sans qu'il si attende le plus jeune se retrouva plaqué contre le mur avec les lèvres de Takano sur les siennes.

" - C'était pour quoi, ça ? " Demanda Ritsu après avoir coupé le baiser.

" - Règle numéro 7 ! " Répondit le brun en pointant un doigt sur la feuille. " Tu ne dois pas m'insulter. "

Onodera grogna. Il avait l'habitude d'agir comme ça et devait faire attention à tous ses gestes et paroles, maintenant.

" - Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as appris toutes les règles, quand même ? " Demanda le plus jeune légèrement énervé.

" - Bien sûr que non ! Je n'en est pas besoin pour retenir dix règles simples ! " Répondit-il l'air supérieur.

Ritsu soupira devant cette réponse.

" - Alors maintenant...Tu vas suivre mon premier ordre... "

Onodera déglutit difficilement s'attendant à tout venant de lui... enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

" - ... Je t'es préparé une tenue dans la salle de bain et tu dois la porter toute la journée... " Finit-il avec un sourire pervert.

_Une tenue... Ça va... Je m'attendais a pire... _Soupira intérieurement Onodera.

Mais une fois dans la salle de bain...

" - Takano ! " Cria le plus âgé, totalement énervé.

" - Oui... Un problème ? " Demanda innocemment Takano à travers la porte.

_Et comment qui a un problème !_

" - Tu ne vas pas me faire porter ça quand même ? " Demanda à son tour le plus jeune en ouvrant la porte.

" - Bien sur que si ! " Répondit-il en souriant face au visage rouge de Ritsu.

" - M-Mais... Je veux pas. "

" - T'as pas le choix. "

" - M-Mais- "

" - Onodera ! " Dit Takano gravement. " Tu dois m'obeir ! Le coup du sort est tombé sur toi ! Alors obéi et fais ce que je te dis ou tu risque bien pire. "

Onodera fut surprit par le ton qu'avant employé le brun, alors il préféra ne pas répondre et hocha la tête en signe d'accord et de soumission.

" - Maintenant que tu m'as compris, va te changer... " Déclara t-il en souriant de nouveau. " ... Avant que je te demande de le faire devant moi. "

Le châtain préféra ne pas tenter le diable et referma la porte pour se changer.

Dans la salle de bain Onodera soupira en voyant la tenue soigneusement accrochée. Il se décida à la prendre avant de l'enfiler. Ritsu se regarda dans le miroir, ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée. La tenue était faite de noire et blanc. Elle est composée d'un short noir qui recouvrait à peine ses cuisses, d'un t-shirt blanc moulant avec un cravate noire. Par dessus, il y avait une veste sans manche, noire également avec des ailles d'anges dans le dos, faitent de paillettes. Il y avait aussi des chaussettes noires qui montaient jusqu'au genoux avec des petites ceintures au bout pour quelles ne glissent pas.

" - Ritsu... " Appela t-il d'une voix mielleuse. " Je sais que tu as finis, alors sort maintenant pour que je te vois. "

Onodera frissona au son de sa voix. Il soupira une dernière fois et ouvrit la porte.

Takano fut soufflé par la beauté qui se trouvait en face de lui. Cette tenue lui allait parfaitement. Et avec le visage rougit par la gêne du châtain, ça le rendait encore plus adorable.

" - Tu es magnifique... " Avoua honnêtement le plus âgé.

Onodera s'agita nerveusement. Le compliment que lui avait fait le brun le toucha plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Takano s'approcha de Ritsu pour le prendre dans ses bras.

" - Tu es vraiment magnifique. " Répéta le brun.

" - J'ai entendu la première fois... " Répondit Ritsu en enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme pour cacher sa gêne.

" - Je sais mais je voulais le redire. "

_Le redire... Pourquoi ?_

" - Ritsu... Quand quelqu'un fait un compliment, il y a toujours une réponse qui suis derrière. "

" - Hein ? "

Ritsu ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du brun.

" - Normalement... on dit 'merci'. " Répondit Takano en souriant devant l'incompréhension de l'homme dans ses bras.

Onodera rougit.

_C'est ça qu'il voulait..._

" - Allez Ritsu... Je suis sûr que tu es capable de le dire. " Murmura Takano près de son oreille

" - ... M- Merci. " Rougit Ritsu très gêné.

" - Merci pour quoi ? " Demanda le brun profitant de son avantage.

Takano le tint par le menton pour qu'il ne détourne pas le regard.

" - M-Merci pour le c-compliment. " Bégaya Ritsu complètement rouge.

" - C'est bien. " Complimenta Takano pour son effort en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

Le coeur de Ritsu rata un battement devant ce signe d'amour.

La suite de la journée se passa tranquillement, sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à ce que Takano dit :

" - On va prendre un bain ensemble ce soir. "

" - ...Tu plaisante là ? " Demanda Ritsu, outré

" - Non pas du tout. "

" - ... "

Onodera ne sut pas s'il devait le contredire et risquer quelque chose de pire ou se taire et accepter ce que demande le brun alors il décida...

" - Je refuse ! "

Takano lui lança un regard noir.

" - Et pourquoi ? "

" - Je n'est pas envie. "

" - Tu oublie que tu n'as pas le choix. "

Le plus jeune l'ignora.

" - Onodera ? "

" - Laisse-moi tranquille ! "

" - Que je te laisse tranquille ? " Se moqua Takano. " Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? "

" - On a été ensemble toute la journée, tu pourrais me laisser un peu. "

" - Mais je ne veux pas... "

" - Tu peux au moins aller te laver tout seul. "

" - Non je veux y aller avec toi. "

" - ... Ce n'est pas ce que deux hommes adultes doivent faire ensemble. "

" - Moi ça ne me dérange pas. "

Onodera soupira. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et il commençait à être à court d'excuses.

_Je crois que j'ai pas le choix..._

" - Très bien... " Souffla Ritsu.

Takano s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

" - Merci Ritsu. "

" - Mais avant... "

" - Oui ? "

" - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas forcé ? "

" - J'avais envie de t'entendre accepté. " Souria Takano.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse.

" - T'es bizzare parfois. "

" - Mmm... Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une insulte. " Déclara le brun en souriant.

" - Non, non ! Je retire ! Je suis désolé ! " Paniqua Onodera.

" - Trop tard, tu l'as dis ! "

Takano attrapa la main du châtain et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Le plus âgé ferma la porte et commença à se déshabiller.

" - Hum...Takano ? "

" - Quoi ? Tu as l'intention de te laver habiller ? "

" - Non, mais- "

" - Pas de 'mais' ! Allez dépêche-toi ! "

Onodera rougit.

" - Ritsu ? Qu'est-ce qui vas pas ? " Demanda Takano qui voyait que le plus jeune ne bougea pas.

" - Heu... Eh bien... "

Ritsu bloqua et ne dit plus rien.

Le châtain n'avait pas l'habitude de se déshabiller devant lui, à chaque fois c'était le brun qui le faisait pour lui. Là, il devait le faire tout seul mais il était comme paralyser par la gêne.

Il releva la tête en entendant Takano rigoler.

" - Ritsu... " Rigola t-il comme s'il avait compris la raison de sa gêne. " Tu n'as pas à être gêné, je t'es déjà vu nu plein de fois. "

Onodera s'obstina à fixer le sol, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

" - Ritsu... " Répéta Takano en caressant la joue rouge du châtain. " Deshabille-toi ! C'est un ordre ou je te punirai... Par exemple tu pourrais te dire de me déshabiller... "

Le plus jeune rougit encore.

" - Non... J-Je veux pas... "

" - Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire. " Dit-il en se reculant.

Ritsu obéi bien malgré lui et commença à enlever le tenue que lui avait choisi Takano ce matin. Il commença part déboutonner se veste avec les mains légèrement tremblantes, il enleva sa cravate ainsi que son t-shirt et ses chaussettes. Il réussi à enlever son short mais quand il ne lui restait que son sous-vêtement, il bloqua et le regard brûlant de Takano sur lui ne l'aidait pas.

" - Allez Ritsu... " Dit Takano d'une voix mielleuse.

" - T'es obligé de me regarder ? "

" - Non mais je ne vais pas me privé du spectacle. " Répondit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

" - T'es vraiment un pervert. "

" - Ritsu... C'est ta deuxième insulte. "

Onodera perdit tout à coup toutes les couleurs qui était sur son visage. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nu et Takano avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

_C'est pas bon..._

Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se soit le plus âgé avait baisser le caleçon du châtain le laissant complètement nu avant de l'embrasser.

" - Viens dans le bain maintenant. " Ordonna t-il en envelant le reste de ses vêtements avant d'entrer dans la baignoire.

Takano lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre, ce qu'il fit d'un pas lent.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le brun lui tira le bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

" - Hum...Takano... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " Demanda le plus jeune mal à l'aise.

" - Je te prends dans mes bras. " Répondit Takano appréciant la gêne du plus jeune.

" - Tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait... "

" - Non. " Répondit simplement Takano en glissant sa main sur le ventre du châtain.

" - Pourquoi ? " Demanda Ritsu n'aimant pas la tournure de la situation.

" - C'est ta punition pour m'avoir insulté. " Répondit-il en lui léchant l'oreille.

" - M-Mais...Tu as dis que tu voulais juste qu'on prenne un bain ensemble pas qu'on... "

" - En effet c'est ce que j'ai dis mais c'était avant que tu m'insulte. " Murmura Takano en lui attrapant le sexe.

" - Ah ! T-Takano... Je veux pas. "

" - Mais moi je veux. " Contredit Takano en commençant un lent mouvement de vas et viens.

" - Mais... Ah... " Gémit Ritsu sous les caresse du brun.

" - Mais quoi ? " Demanda Takano en accélèrant le mouvement.

" - C-Ce matin tu... Ah... tu m'as déjà... Ah ! " Dit difficilement Ritsu.

" - Je t'es déjà quoi ? " Encouragea Takano sachant secrètement où il voulait en venir.

" - Tu...Tu m'as déjà... Ah... "

" - Oui ? " Demanda Takano sans arrêter le mouvement.

" - ... Fais venir. " Finit Ritsu au comble de la gêne.

Takano sourit.

" - Dans ce cas je vais le faire une deuxième fois. " Sourit Takano en bougeant sa main toujours plus vite.

" - Ah ! T-Takano ! Ah ! " Crie Ritsu frapper par un orgasme.

Fatigué, Ritsu se laissa tomber contre le torse du plus âgé profitant de sa chaleur.

" - Ça va, Ritsu ? " Demanda Takano en lui caressant les cheveux.

" - Hmm... " Fut tout ce que répondit Ritsu.

" - Tu veux sortir ? "

" - ... Je suis bien là. " Avoua sincèrement le châtain en fermant les yeux reposant sa tête sur le torse de Takano.

Takano sourit encore.

" - Je t'aime Ritsu. "

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux hommes sortirent du bain.

" - Tiens tu peux mettre ça. " Déclara Takano en lui tendant un survêtement gris clair et un t-shirt blanc à Ritsu.

" - Merci. " Dit Ritsu en prenant les vêtements.

Takano et Ritsu s'habillèrent.

" - Tu viens on va se coucher. "

Ritsu le regarda.

" - ... Je suppose qu'on va dormir ensemble. " Supposa Ritsu.

" - Évidemment. "

_Évidemment..._ soupira mentalement Ritsu.

Ritsu suivit Takano qui lui fit signe de l'accompagner dans la chambre. Tous les deux s'installèrent. Takano se blottit contre Ritsu qui resserra l'étreinte.

" - Bonne nuit Ritsu. "

_Bonne nuit Takano._

" - Dis le ! "

" - ... Bonne nuit Takano. "

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes s'endormir.

Réponses aux review : Shukumei Mikomi : Merci pour ton commentaire tu es ma première lectrice ^^ C'est vrai que je me suis moi-même dis que c'était prévisible mais si ce n'était pas le cas il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Enfin voilà j'espère que la suite te plaira. Cally : Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui Ritsu va en baver (enfin ça dépend le point de vue (rire sadique)) mais au début j'avais écrit cette fanfic pour faire un Ritsu un peu plus entreprenant petit à petit -ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres- Esu-chan : Merci pour ton commentaire voilà la suite. 


End file.
